I'll Be Your One
by Shady Fetish
Summary: For those of you looking for a Monica/Max pairing, you may like this. This takes place when they begin to rebuild Vennicio. And it starts from one small incident and turns into confessing.


I'll Be Your One  
  
By Sarah Archambeault (AKA, Sora298)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud 2 or anything to do with it except the idea of this fan fiction. Dark Cloud 2 belongs to Level 5.  
  
Author's note before the story: I decided to post this because I've noticed there really aren't any Monica/Max fics out there. I was very disappointed that a possible relationship didn't happen. Their relationship in the game wasn't well done in my opinion and maybe they could have at least put some tension. Think about it, Max and Monica traveled together and they grew closer, but it could have been better. So that's my reason for writing this. This takes place when they start rebuilding Vennicio. If you don't like what Max and Monica are doing, just pretend they're older. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The boy stared at the brisk ocean as he sat down on the pier of Vennicio. Ever since he'd met her, he'd been changed. His once cold heart and distrustful heart had melted. He dreamed of nights where they could embrace each other for what seemed like only a second. They'd look into each other's eyes and drown in them. The girl's delicate lips would caress his own.  
  
But alas, this was real life. Not one of the romance plays Elena forced Max, the boy, to attend with her when he was younger. Monica wouldn't hug him, nor would she stare at him in a more than normal way, nor would she kiss him. And that was that.  
  
Meanwhile, Monica, the girl was sitting on the opposite end of the pier. They'd just started rebuilding Vennicio, so the place was almost bare. She gazed as Max took his hat off and set it beside him. He'd just revealed gorgeous goldenrod blonde hair. It seemed to blend in with the sunlight. It clearly complimented his sparkling emerald green eyes.  
  
Monica had been feeling strange lately. Her heart pounded harder even if she was just standing next to Max. She blushed every time she fumbled with her sword or had to reword a sentence for him.  
  
'Is this love?' Monica asked herself silently. 'Or is it just a measly crush?' She continued to ponder this until her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Hey, Monica!" Max called. "We have to get some rest! We have an early day ahead of us tomorrow!"  
  
"Ok!" Monica headed over to the beach, except there was a large gap between two of the piers she forgot about. She slipped and fell on her back. Max carelessly took the same route Monica did without paying attention. He slipped and landed on top of Monica on his stomach.  
  
The two teenagers realized what position they were in right after this happened. They both blushed and tried getting up. Max was able to stand fine. Monica looked like she could, but she slipped again right after she stood up.  
  
"You all right, Monica?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Max." Monica stood up again, but she also slipped again. "Um. Ow."  
  
"Looks like you sprained your ankle. I'll help you."  
  
Max scooped Monica up into his arms. He looked gently at Monica as she tried hiding her face from him.  
  
"Here we go!" Max gently laid, Monica down on the ground. The sun started to set.  
  
"Thank you, Max." Monica glanced as the sun set started playing games with Max's hair. It almost looked like Max wore a sun set on his head himself.  
  
Max was silent, as was Monica, for a moment until he decided to ask her a question that always made him feel uneasy, no matter whom he was asking. "Hey, Monica, have you've ever fallen in love or had a crush on someone before?"  
  
"Well, I haven't, Max. Why?" Monica looked at him with expectant ruby eyes.  
  
"Monica, I like someone."  
  
"Who?" Monica sat up.  
  
'Take it easy, Max,' he thought. Max took a deep breath and said, "You."  
  
"Well, I like you too, Max," Monica replied, making it sound like she didn't think Max loved her. The boy shook his head.  
  
"I like you like this, Monica." Max leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Monica's. Her eyes widened as she happily returned the kiss. Max tenderly cupped his hands behind Monica's head. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him closer.  
  
Monica cautiously started to try and slither her tongue in Max's mouth. He seemed to take a hint and opened his mouth. He began to explore her mouth.  
  
Monica tried to stop, but she couldn't. Max had told her his true feelings for her. Now she needed to return them.  
  
Both of them lightened up and pulled away. They gasped for air, gradually regaining their breath.  
  
"Max, I love you." He put his head on her shoulders.  
  
"I now know this isn't a puppy crush. This is love and I love you, Monica. Always remember that." The two teenagers lay down next to each other and smiled.  
  
"Thank you. You relieved me of some worries, Max. Now let's rest."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"And, Max?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's just keep this between us. I don't think the others would appreciate it."  
  
"Ok, Monica. Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
The sun was now gone and twinkling stars replaced them.  
  
The two teenagers tried sleeping, but they couldn't. They rolled over on their sides and looked at each other. They moved closer. Monica reached across and stroked the gentle curves of Max's face. His skin was as soft as a butterfly's kiss.  
  
Max leaned forward and gave Monica one last peck on the cheek.  
  
"I'll be your one, Monica."  
  
"I'll be your one too, Max."  
  
The hero and the heroine drifted off to sleep on the smooth sand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what did you people think? Do you think I should continue it or leave it here? Personally, I think this is best as a one shot. Anyway, thank you for reading this! And thanks in advance if you drop off a review. 


End file.
